The Future Series :: Perfect Android
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Bagaimana cara agar tubuhnya hangat? Aku amat menyayanginya.. Ah, bukan sayang.. tapi cinta.. Apa dia paham perasaanku? -fourth story of the future series, read please and give me a review.. don't like don't read- XD


_Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan kerja Leeteuk. Seluruh anggota keluarganya termasuk Kibum, Hankyung dan Heechul yang kini bergabung dengan mereka berkumpul diruangan itu untuk membicarakan masalah Hankyung dan Heechul yang masih harus disembunyikan._

" _Hyungdeul.." Panggil sang magnae sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin._

" _Nae, waeyo, Kyu?" Leeteuk menjawabnya._

_Kyuhyun sedikit menggeser posisi berdirinya. Mempersilahkan seorang namja berambut pirang masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Senyum sang magnae semakin terkembang saat seluruh keluarganya menatapnya kaget._

" _Kyu! Kau membawa masuk orang asing!" Seru Donghae tak percaya._

_Kyuhyun berdeham pelan. " Nah, hyungdeul.. Biar kuperkenalkan.. Android sempurna terbaru ciptaanku." Kyuhyun beralih kebelakang Sungmin dan menepuk bahu namja itu. " Salam pada mereka.." Bisiknya lembut._

_Namja itu mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah. " Aku.. S-0101.. Tapi Kyuhyun memberiku nama, Lee Sungmin."

* * *

_

**The Future Series**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Leeteuk as The Leader,**

**Hangeng / Hankyung,**

**Kim Yesung,**

**Lee Donghae,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Kim Heechul,**

**Lee Sungmin,**

**Zhoumi, and**

**Henry

* * *

**

Fourth story ::

**Perfect Android**

Pov :: Cho Kyuhyun

.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana raut wajah hyungku saat kuperkenalkan pada android model baruku. S-0101 yang aku beri nama Sungmin. Android sempurna yang akhirnya selesai kubuat. Kuhabiskan banyak waktu untuk menyempurnakan sosok android itu dan kini aku berhasil.

" Kyu.." Kudengar Sungmin memanggilku. Ia berjalan tertatih kearahku. Android itu masih belum bisa bergerak dengan benar. Ia masih bingung bagaimana cara menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Gayanya persis seperti anak bayi yang baru bisa jalan. Hanya saja ukuran tubuhnya nggak sekecil bayi.

Jdugh! Kaki kiri Sungmin menabrak box besi yang kuletakkan di lantai. Android itu langsung jatuh.

Otomatis aku tertawa. Aku langsung berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan membantunya berdiri. " Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau ada sesuatu yang menghalangi langkahmu, jangan kau tabrak, babo.."

Sungmin menatapku polos. " Ah, aku lupa.." Jawabnya singkat sambil menatap wajahku.

" Wae? Ada yang aneh diwajahku?"

Sungmin menyentuh wajahku dengan tangannya. Kulitnya terasa dingin diwajahku. Meskipun dia benar- benar seperti manusia, tapi nyatanya dia hanyalah android. Sesempurna apapun dia, android tetaplah android.

" Kau hangat.." Gumam Sungmin lalu menyentuh wajahnya. " Aku dingin.." Lanjutnya. Tangannya kembali menyentuhku. Kali ini ia menyentuh dadaku dan menempelkan telinganya tepat di dadaku. Jantungku berdegup keras melihat tingkah laku android-ku ini. " Tapi jantungmu berdetak sama seperti jantungku." Sungmin kembali menatapku bingung. " Kenapa aku dingin?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya. " Aku sedang mencari cara agar tubuhmu menjadi hangat. Sabarlah.."

" Hangat seperti yang lainnya?"

Aku mengangguk meyakinkannya. Sebenarnya dalam hati aku masih belum menemukan cara agar tubuh Sungmin hangat. Seluruh system dalam dirinya benar- benar menyerupai manusia. Bahkan system organ dalam tubuhnya pun sama dengan manusia normal. Jantung, aliran darah, otak, setiap sel dalam dirinya sama seperti manusia. Hanya saja suhu tubuhnya entah kenapa nggak bisa sehangat manusia.

Sungmin menatapku polos dengan mata bulatnya. " Kapan?"

" Secepatnya.. Makanya kau sabar dulu.." Aku kembali duduk di mejaku. Sungmin kembali menghampiriku perlahan dan bersandar dikursiku. Kualihkan pandanganku menatap wajahnya. " Kalau ada yang kau inginkan cepat katakan padaku. Aku tetap harus mengecek keadaanmu."

" Baik." Jawabnya cepat.

Tok-tok. Kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu laboratoriumku. Aku langsung berlari kearah pintu dan membukanya sedikit. Aku nggak suka orang masuk kesini kalau memang nggak berkepentingan. Ada beberapa alasannya..

Satu, lab-ku amat sangat berantakan.. Yang ada mereka akan tersandung dan membuat keributan didalam.

Dua, banyak barang- barang penelitian yang masih kurahasiakan.

Tiga, ini ruang pribadiku. Siapapun nggak boleh seenaknya disini.

Dibalik pintu Yesung hyung menatapku serius. " Teukie hyung ingin bicara denganmu sekarang juga, Kyu.." Ucapnya cepat. Ia melirik kearah Sungmin yang sudah ada didekatku. " Tapi.. Mian.. Katanya hanya kau saja. Sungmin nggak boleh ikut." Setelah bicara begitu, Yesung hyung langsung menghilang.

Apa yang mau dibicarakan Teukie hyung?

Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin?

" Arra? Kau dengar sendiri kan? Kau nggak boelh ikut." Aku melirik kearah Sungmin yang masih menatapku polos. " Kau tunggu saja sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali kesini, ya."

Sungmin mengangguk. Aku langsung melepas jas lab dan kacamata 3D-ku lalu berlari meyusuri pekarangan menuju rumah utama.

Ya, laboratoriumku terletak terpisah dari rumah utama. Biasanya sih aku langsung pakai mesin pemindah hologram. Tapi, ngga usah lah.. Save energy untuk kali ini.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku duduk didepan meja kerja Teukie hyung. Hanya aku dan Teukie hyung disini.

" Ada apa hyung?" Tanyaku tanpa basa- basi. Agak risih juga sih. Nggak biasanya Teukie hyung meminta bicara sampai seserius ini denganku.

Teukie hyung menarik nafas dalam- dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan lalu menatapku. " Oke, Kyu.. Aku ingin bertanya padamu.."

" Apa?"

" Bagaimana caranya kau membuat S-0101? Lee Sungmin.." Ia menatapku serius. Meski wajahnya masih sedikit agak pucat dan lemah, tapi tetap saja sorot tajam matanya itu membuatku sedikit takut dan risih.

Dan juga, ternyata benar ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

" Hyung ingat gen dalam tabung yang dibawa Yesung hyung dari masa lalu dulu?" Tanyaku pelan- pelan. Aku harus menjelaskannya secara jelas, atau Teukie hyung akan marah kalau aku diam saja.

Dia mengangguk.

Kutatap dia lebih serius. " Itu adalah gen manusia dari masa lalu. Kucampurkan dengan gen manusia saat ini dan kupadukan dalam tubuh Sungmin. Kulitnya terbuat dari susunan sel yang sama dengan manusia. Begitupun jantung, paru- paru dan organ dalam lainnya. Aku menciptakan imitasi dari jutaan partikel dan molekul sel yang sama dengan manusia." Jelasku panjang lebar.

" Itu alasan kenapa dia itu sempurna? Karena dia manusia ciptaanmu? Bukan robot." Balasnya.

Aku mengangguk. Apa sebenarnya yang jadi masalah?

" Kau lupa peraturan Kyu?" Tanyanya.

Kali ini aku menggeleng. " Peraturan apa maksud hyung?"

" Android dan robot adalah alat yang diciptakan untuk membantu manusia. _Membantu_." Ia memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata membantu yang diucapkannya. Aku semakin nggak mengerti dengan maksudnya.

Kutatap dia lebih serius. " Lalu?"

Teukie hyung menggeleng frustasi. " Kyu, Sungmin ciptaanmu itu android sempurna. Ia memiliki otak, hati dan pikiran selayaknya manusia. Bukan sebuah mesin yang digerakan dengan microchip seperti android lainnya."

" Apa itu masalah?" Tanyaku yang masih belum mengerti dengan semua ucapan Teukie hyung barusan. Aku memang nggak ngerti. Aku hapal semua peraturan di negaraku ini. Lalu sekarang, kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat?

Teukie hyung menghela nafas. " Kau itu sudah melampaui batas kehidupan, Kyuhyun.. Android sesempurna Sungmin suatu saat bisa berbalik menjadi serangan untuk manusia. Aku tahu kau menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menciptakannya.. Tapi.."

Teukie hyung diam.

" Hyung mau memintaku me'mati'kan Sungmin?" Tanyaku cepat dan dia langsung menatapku serba salah. " Aku tak akan melakukannya hyung.. Kalaupun suatu saat android sepertinya akan merepotkan, kan hanya ada satu android macam itu. Dan aku yang membuatnya.. Selama aku nggak merancang Sungmin untuk berbuat yang aneh- aneh nggak masalah, kan.."

" Tapi dia punya pikiran.." Tambah Teuke hyung.

" Dan akulah yang mengendalikan pikirannya. Dia itu ibarat anak kecil, hyung.. Polos dan nggak tahu apa- apa. Aku bisa mengatasinya, kok.."

" Aku sih nggak masalah, Kyu.. Hanya saja aku takut akademi tahu.." Teukie hyung menunduk sambil membolak- balik buku tebal diatas mejanya.

" Nggak ada yang membocorkannya, kan?"

Teukie hyung kembali menatapku. " Kau masih ingat masalah Yesung dan Wookie, kan?"

" Apa hubungannya?"

" Kibum bilang padaku, seharusnya Zhoumi dan Henry nggak bisa mengetahui keberadaan Wookie. Tapi kenapa dia tahu? Tadinya Kibum berpikir ada seseorang yang bilang ke pihak luar. Tapi setelah diselidiki, nggak ada yang bilang. Ada pihak luar yang tahu gerakan kita. Apa kau nggak berpikir akademi akan tahu soal Sungmin juga? Kau juga tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau tahu hal ini, kan.."

Tubuhku menegang membayangkan apa yang terjadi nanti kalau akademi sampai tahu keberadaan Sungmin. " Kalau mereka tahu.."

" Sungmin akan dihancurkan.." Lanjut Teukie hyung pelan.

Aku langsung berdiri. " Aku akan memperkuat penjagaan dirumah ini. Hyung nggak usah khawatir." Ucapku sambil melangkah cepat meninggalkan Teukie hyung. Aku nggak bisa berhenti berpikir negative. Nggak akan kubiarkan akademi mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin. Aku akan melindunginya!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku masih memandangi sosok Sungmin yang sedang duduk dipekarangan rumah kami bersama dengan Donghae hyung. Donghae hyung sedikit kekanak- kanakkan. Dia suka bermain dengan Sungmin yang menurutnya polos dan mengajari androidku banyak hal.

" Heyo.." Tiba- tiba Hankyung hyung sudah berdiri disampingku bersama dengan Heechul hyung. Ya, semenjak Kim Heechul bergabung disini, dia menjadi hyungku.

Heechul hyung tertawa pelan. " Dia sangat mirip dengan manusia." Ucapnya.

Kulirik namja cantik itu. " Apa diakademi kalian dulu nggak ada android semacam dia?"

" Ani. Android seperti itu akan langsung dihancurkan. Lagipula, belum ada yang berhasil menciptakan android sesempurna itu." Jelas Hankyung hyung sambil terus menatap sosok Sungmin. Kemudian ia menatapku. " Teukie hyung sudah bicara padaku.."

" Nae. Aku yang akan melindunginya. Penjagaan elektromagnetik disekitar rumah sudah kuperkuat. Nggak ada satu alat penyadap atau pendeteksi macam apapun yang bisa menerobos pertahanan rumah ini tanpa seizinku." Jelasku lagi.

Hankyung hyung mengangguk. " Kalau ada apa- apa, aku akan membantumu."

" Gomawo, hyung.." Balasku sambil memandangi sosok Sungmin yang tengah berjalan kearahku pelan- pelan. Setelah sampai dihadapanku, ia menatapku polos. " Waeyo?"

Sungmin melirik kearah Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung sebenatar lalu menatapku lagi. " Kyu.. Apa itu suka?" Tanyanya polos.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Di samping Sungmin, Donghae hyung sudah tertawa- tawa geli sendirian. " Hyung mengajarkan apa ke Sungmin, sih?" Tanyaku bête. Kalau dia sampai mengajarkan hal yang aneh- aneh.. Awas aja.

Sungmin merengkuh lenganku manja. " Tadi Hae bilang kalau Kyu suka aku, makanya Kyu menciptakanku.. Apa maksudnya?"

Wajahku otomatis memerah. Aku benar- benar melotot memandangi hyungku yang semakin tergelak itu. " Hyung!" Seruku menahan rasa malu. Dan sialnya, Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung ikut- ikutan tertawa melihat kami berdua.

" Jangan salahin aku.. Aku udah nyuruh Sungmin diam, tapi dia nggak mau menurut. Kau kan tahu dia hanya nurut sama kamu.." Bela Donghae hyung santai menepuk bahu Sungmin. " Tuh.. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah.. Dia memang suka padamu, Sungmin.."

Tanpa banyak bicara Sungmin menyentuh wajahku. " Kenapa wajah Kyu merah? Panas.. Kyu, gwaenchanayo?" Tanyanya pelan- pelan. Masih dengan tatapan polosnya.

" Jangan dengerin Hae hyung!" Aku langsung menarik tangan Sungmin pergi dari tempat ketiga namja itu berdiri. Ah, dasar menyebalkan! Sungmin pasti penasaran dan akan terus bertanya padaku..

Lalu..

Kenapa Donghae bilang aku suka pada android ini? Memangnya aku sudah gila sampai jatuh cinta pada sebuah android. Aku menoleh menatap Sungmin yang berjalan sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Yah, sejujurnya.. Dia memang menyita seluruh perhatianku belakangan ini.

Tapi.. Dia kan android buatanku! Wajar kalau aku terus memperhatikannya!

Kuhempaskan tubuh Sungmin kearah tempat tidurku dan memaksanya duduk. " Diam disitu." Ucapku cepat dan android itu menurut.

Aku langsung mengambil sebuah box kecil dari laci mejaku. Aku menyebut benda ini sebagai generator transformer. Alat yang bisa kugunakan untuk menghantarkan tenaga listrik ke benda lain agar memberi reaksi. Aku langsung menunduk dan berdiri dengan menumpukan lututku dihadapan Sungmin.

Sedikit info, generator transformer bisa mengalirkan listrik dengan menggunakan jarum penghubung yang terikat di setiap sisi box itu sesuai jumlah jarum yang dibutuhkan. Melalui tembaga dan kabel kecil, listrik akan menalir dan masuk ke benda yang ditusuk jarum itu.

" Apa itu Kyu? Apa itu yang namanya suka?"

Aku menggeleng. " Hilangkan kata suka dari pikiranmu. Suka itu bukan alat. Ah, tahan sedikit. Kau mungkin akan merasa agak sakit." Aku menyusupkan jarum kecil kedalam kulit tangan kanan Sungmin. Kutekankan jarum itu masuk menembus urat nadinya.

Aku menengadah dan kulihat Sungmin meringis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Tahan.." Ulangku lagi dan Sungmin mengangguk.

Perlahan aku melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan menusukkan jarum lainnya di urat nadi tangan kirinya. Setelah itu aku berdiri. Dan lagi- lagi kususupkan jarum di lehernya. Kalau melihatnya yang bersosok manusia ditusuk jarum penghubung begitu.. Rasanya agak menakutkan.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil diam.

" Sakit?" Tanyaku pelan.

" Aku merasa sesuatu mengalir masuk kedalam tubuhku. Apa itu?" Tanyanya masih dengan terpejam.

Kutatap angka penunjuk dari generator milikku. Angkanya berhenti di tulisan 230volt. Dia masih bisa menahan listrik setinggi ini..

Angka generator itu masih terus naik.

" Sakit.." Akhirnya Sungmin berujar pelan.

Ctek! Kutekan saklar pada generator itu agar aliran listriknya terputus. Kutatap angka yang terpampang. 791volt. Cukup tinggi. Aku langsung mencabut jarum- jarum dari tubuh Sungmin dan mencatat hasil pengukuranku.

" Untuk apa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi sambil mengelus lehernya yang mungkin terasa sakit sedikit.

Aku menatapnya sambil mengusap wajah android itu lembut. " Aku sedang mencari cara agar tubuhmu menghangat. Padahal sudah kualiri listrik setinggi itu, tapi kau masih saja terasa dingin."

Sungmin hanya menatapku datar dengan mata polosnya yang selalu membuatku merasa aneh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Tubuh manusia merupakan organ yang mampu menghasilkan panas secara mandiri dan nggak tergantung pada suhu lingkungan." Kutatap Kibum hyung serius saat ia menjelaskan tentang suhu tubuh manusia.

Ia kembali melanjutkan. " Tubuh manusia memiliki seperangkat sistem yang memungkinkan tubuh menghasilkan dan mempertahankan suhu tubuh dalam keadaan konstan. Panas yang dihasilkan tubuh sebenarnya merupakan produk tambahan proses metabolisme yang utama." Lanjtnya sambil menoleh kearah Sungmin yang sedang memperhatikan beberapa alat aneh dimeja Kibum hyung.

" **Aku tahu hal itu." Aku ikut menoleh kearah Sungmin. " Yang jadi pertanyaannya, kenapa tubuhnya teap dingin padahal seperangkat system dalam tubuhnya itu benar- benar sama dengan manusia?"**

" **Mungkin ada yang salah dengan laju metabolism di semua sel tubuh Sungmin atau **metabolisme tambahan akibat pengaruh hormon tiroksin dan hormon lainnya. Apa tubuhnya dirancang untuk kondisi dingin?" Tanya Siwon hyung sambil mengutak- atik mesin aneh dihadapannya dengan serius.

Kutatap hyungku sejenak. " Iya. Segala macam cuaca."

Siwon hyung menatapku. " Sudah kau coba membekukan dia? Biasanya, suhu tubuh akan naik perlahan saat udara dingin terasa agar suhu tubuh manusia tetap normal." Siwon hyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah box besi besar dipojok lab-nya. " Itu mesin pendingin, coba kau masukkan dia."

Aku masih memandangi Sungmin sebentar. Memasukkannya kedalam box pendingin? Apa akan menaikkan suhu tubuhnya. Aku menatap kearah Kibum hyung yang mengangguk setuju. Baiklah, aku coba saja.

" Ooi, Sungmin.."

Sungmin menoleh dan langsung berlari pelan kearahku. " Wae, Kyu?"

Kutuntun android itu menuju box pendingin dan kumasukkan dia. " Diam disini sebentar. Mungkin akan terasa sedikit dingin. Tapi tahan aja, ya.."

Sungmin mengangguk menurut. Aku langsung menutup pintu box itu dan menurunkan suhu menjadi -30 derajat celcius. Aku menoleh kearah kedua hyungku yang ikutan serius. " Nggak apa- apa nih? Dia itu kayak manusia, lho.."

Kibum hyung mengangkat bahu. " Coba keluarkan sekarang."

Kukembalikan suhu box itu dan kubuka pintu box. Kulihat Sungmin menggigil kedinginan. Aku langsung menariknya. Suhu tubuhnya semakin dingin. " Gwa-gwaenchana Sungmin?"

Dia mengangguk. Tapi tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Sial.. Nggak berhasil!

" Mianhaeyo, Sungmin." Aku melepas jas laboratoriumku dan memakaikannya ditubuh Sungmin. Kupeluk dia dan dia tak menolak. " Kita pulang sekarang.." Ucapku sambil menuntun tubuh Sungmin yang masih gemetar.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

" Sampai nanti hyungdeul." Ucapku sambil menuntun Sungmin keluar dari laboratorium Siwon hyung.

Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk menghangatkan tubuh Sungmin?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sungmin tampak tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidurku. Semenjak dia berhasil kubuat, aku jadi jarang tidur. Sungmin nggak mungkin kubiarkan tidur di laboratorium. Kasihan lah.. yah, meski akhirnya aku jadi nggak bisa tidur pulas.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati tempat tidurku. Kuusap rambut android itu pelan. Tubuhnya bergeliat dan aku langsung menarik tanganku.

Manis..

Perlahan aku menundukkan wajahku dan mencium kening android itu. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dan menatapku. Kelihatannya dia masih mengantuk, aku hanya tersenyum.

" Kyu.. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Mencium keningmu."

" Kenapa kau lakukan itu?

" Karena aku kan penciptamu, Sungmin.. Itu tandanya aku menyayangimu." Jelasku. Setengahnya berbohong. Dia itukan mesin, nggak akan bisa mengerti dengan mudah kata- kataku.

Sungmin menatapku sambil mengangguk. " Jadi, kalau aku mencium Kyu, itu artinya aku menyayangi Kyu? Ah, Kyu.. Sayang itu apa?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaan Sungmin membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Dia nggak mengerti apa itu sayang, suka atau cinta. Dia hanya robot android, memiliki hati namun nggak memiliki perasaan. Karena itu tatapan matanya selalu terlihat polos.

" Sayang itu.. Ketika seseorang merasa cocok dengan orang lain dan akan berusaha untuk terus melindungi orang itu selamanya bahkan meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya." Jelasku asal- asalan.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil bangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan android itu mencium keningku.

Otomatis aku menjadi kaku. Wajahku terasa panas.

Sungmin tersenyum dan wajah android itu entah kenapa memerah. " Kalau begitu, aku juga menyayangi Kyuhyun, ya.." Ucapnya polos sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Apa benar dia mengerti apa itu sayang?

Apa yang dilakukannya itu benar- benar karena ia mengerti arti kata sayang?

Aku nggak yakin..

Tangan Sungmin menyentuh wajahku. " Wajah Kyu merah dan panas.." Ucapnya santai.

Aku merasakan tangan Sungmin juga terasa hangat. Ah, itu karena wajahku benar- benar terasa panas karena perlakuan Sungmin tadi. Karena itu tangan Sungmin jadi terasa hangat diwajahku, kan..?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kyu!" Yesung hyung masuk kedalam kamarku sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. " Ini.. Sudah selesai setengah. Dibuat dari bahan kayu seperti yang kau pinta. Cocok dengan suhu dari masa lalu."

Kuambil kotak kayu itu. Saat ini aku dan Yesung hyung sedang berusaha menciptakan alat rahasia yang dapat…

Ah, pokoknya rahasia!

Aku langsung mengambilnya dan memasukkannya kedalam laci mejaku. " Yang lainnya mana? Apa sudah pada pergi?"

Yesung hyung menggeleng. " Hanya Hae yang sudah pergi bertugas diluar." Ia melirik kearah Sungmin yang sedang duduk manis di tepi tempat tidurku. " Apa kau sudah bisa membuatnya hangat?"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah. " Apa ini artinya aku gagal sebagai seorang ilmuwan, ya..? Sudah beberapa cara aku coba, tetap gagal. Tubuhnya tetap dingin seperti besi. Payah.." Keluhku frustasi.

Kutatap Sungmin yang menatapku sedikit cemas. " Kyu?"

Yesung hyung berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan menyentuh wajahnya lalu menatapku. " Benar- benar dingin.." Gumamnya.

" Hyung be_"

Prang! Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata- kataku, kaca di kamarku pecah. Aku merunduk. Yesung hyung langsung memeluk Sungmin untuk melindunginya.

Apa yang terjadi!

Kutatap kearah kaca jendela kamarku yang pecah. Dua orang namja berdiri disana. Zhoumi hyung dan Henry lagi? Kenapa mereka bisa masuk kerumah ini? Bukankah penjagaan sudah kuperkuat.

Tubuhku menegang saat melihat Sungmin. Mereka sudah tahu? Bagaimana bisa!

" Kyuhyun!" Teukie hyung masuk kedalam kamarku bersama dengan Siwon hyung dan Kibum hyung. Ah, Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung nggak boleh keluar. Atau semuanya akan terbongkar.

Yesung hyung menarik Sungmin dan bergabung dengan kami. " Mereka datang!" Seru Yesung hyung tak percaya.

Aku menarik tangan Sungmin dari Yesung hyung dan menyuruhnya berdiri dibelakangku. " Jangan bicara. Diam disini." Bisikku. Sungmin mengangguk menurut dan langsung diam.

" Jadi dia android sempurna itu?" Zhoumi hyung langsung memulai pembicaraan.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah kecut sambl bergerak mundur. Seakan tahu dengan gerakanku, Teukie hyung memilih maju. Zhoumi hyung mendelikkan matanya kesal.

" Kali ini jangan lindungi dia, Kim Leeteuk. Bukankah sudah cukup kasus Kim Yesung dihapus. Kali ini Lee Sooman-sshi nggak akan melepaskan android itu. Berikan dia pada kami." Perintahnya dingin.

Henry bergerak maju sambil memakai kacamata pembidiknya. " Kami nggak ingin bertarung saat ini. Kami tahu keadaan Teukie hyung masih belum membaik. Serahkan dia secara baik- baik, Kyuhyun."

" Aniyo." Jawabku. " Aku tak akan menyerahkan Sungmin kepada kalian."

" Kyu!" Zhoumi hyung membentaku.

Teukie hyung maju perlahan. " Sungmin milik keluarga kami. Kami tak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun. Untuk kali ini, kami akan mempertahankan apa yang memang menjadi hak kami." Jelasnya dengan sangat tenang. Teukie hyung menoleh kearahku. Tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Aku bisa membaca pikirannya dengan jelas.

" Lari." Kudengar Siwon hyung berbisik ditelingaku.

" Jangan main- main!" Zhoumi hyung langsung menarik senapan laser yang tadi di ikatkan di samping pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya kearahku dan Sungmin.

Kuremas tangan Sungmin semakin erat. Aku akan melindunginya!

Tubuh kami berubah menjadi hologram dan sedetik kemudian kami langsung menghilang! Aku tak tahu apa yang berikutnya terjadi dirumah, karena saat aku membuka mataku, aku sudah berada di hutan tak jauh dari rumah utama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Siapa mereka, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil berjalan cepat menyusul langkahku. " Kenapa kita harus pergi? Apa mereka orang yang jahat?"

Aku menoleh sambil menghentikan langkahku. Kutatap Sungmin serius. " Mereka ingin mengambilmu."

" Kenapa mereka ingin mengambilku?"

" Karena kau android yang sempurna." Kujatuhkan tubuhku dan duduk diatas akar pepohonan yang mencuat keluar dari dalam tanah. Sungmin duduk didepanku. " Memang nggak ada peraturan yang melarang kami membuat android terbaru, tapi kau beda. Kau terlalu sempurna. Kau bukan robot android, tapi kau benar- benar manusia buatan."

" Dan itu membuat kalian kena masalah?" Sungmin menatapku serius.

Aku ingin menggeleng. Tapi aku tak tahan kalau harus membohonginya. Kenapa? Dia kan hanya seorang android? Apa aku memang benar- benar 'suka' padanya? Ah, bukan.. Ini bukan hanya sekedar suka. Aku menyayanginya.. Bahkan lebih dari itu! Cinta..

" Apa aku akan membuat masalah, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Aku masih diam. " Menurutmu?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. " Kalau sampai ada orang yang ingin menangkapku, itu artinya aku akan membuat masalah, ya.. Apa dulu Kyu merancangku untuk membuat masalah?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Andwae!" Kuraih bahunya dan memeluknya. " Aku nggak menciptakanmu untuk membuat masalah. Pokoknya aku nggak akan membiarkanmu dibawa mereka. Aku akan melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi.." Suaraku melemah. Aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Padahal aku bisa menebak jalan pikiran orang lain, tapi kalau untuk diriku sendiri..

Sulit.

Sungmin melepas pelukanku. Dia tersenyum?

" Aku juga akan melindungi Kyuhyun. Karena aku sayang Kyu." Balasnya.

Hatiku semakin tercekat mendengar ucapannya. Kucoba untuk tersenyum dan meraih tangan Sungmin. " Kau percaya kalau aku menciummu itu artinya aku menyayangimu?" Tanyaku pelan sambil menatapnya tulus.

Sungmin mengangguk polos.

Aku langsung meraih wajahnya dan mendekatkannya kewajahku. Sungmin menatapku tak mengerti. Perlahan aku mencium bibirnya lembut. Kurasakan Sungmin tersentak. Ia mungkin kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan. Tapi aku nggak akan berhenti disini.

" Diam saja." Bisikku perlahan. Sungmin mengangguk lagi. Apa harus kulanjutkan? Dia pasti merasa bingung dengan ini semua.

Aku terus mencium bibirnya selembut mungkin. Kulumat bibirnya perlahan. Hampa. Sungmin nggak membalasku. Aku langsung melepas bibirnya.

" Kau nggak bisa?"

" Bisa apa Kyu?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

Aku hanya tertawa miris. Ia memang nggak paham dengan perasaanku. Jadi sekalipun kutunjukkan padanya kalau aku mencintainya, itu akan percuma. Ia tak akan paham mungkin. Benar- benar babo kau Cho Kyuhyun..

Sungmin menyentuh wajahku perlahan. " Wajah Kyu merah dan terasa panas.." Gumamnya.

Lagi- lagi tangan Sungmin terasa hangat. Kuraih tangannya dan menurunkan tangannya. Aku mencoba meraba tangan Sungmin. Kali ini benar. Terasa hangat. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Kupeluk android-ku itu cepat.

" Kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

" Kau hangat..?"

Sungmin langsung melepas pelukanku lagi dan menyentuh wajahnya. " Benarkah?" Ia menatapku tak percaya. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah manisnya. Ia terlihat semakin manis.

Aku mengangguk cepat. " Hangat.."

" Kok bisa?" Tanyanya masih tak percaya.

Aku diam. Bagaimana caranya tubuhnya menjadi hangat? Aku nggak melakukan apapun padanya. Semua cara yang dulu kulakukan nggak berhasil. Tapi kali ini aku berhasil tanpa melakukan apapun.

Ah, aku melakukan sesuatu.. Aku menyentuh Sungmin..

Menyentuhnya..?

Semalam aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, kan..? Aku menyentuh Sungmin? Apa karena itu suhu tubuhnya naik secara otomatis? Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankah dia nggak memiliki perasaan? Atau perasaan itu tumbuh secara perlahan.

Perasaanya terhadapku.

" Kyu!" Tiba- tiba Sungmin memelukku. " Gomawo, Kyu.. Aku sayang Kyuhyun.." Ucapnya lagi.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku bisa menebak apa yang kini dipikirkan androidku ini. Aku tahu perasaannya terhadapku. Kata sayang yang diucapkannya. Memang memiliki arti sayang yang sesungguhnya.

Braagh! Tiba- tiba pepohonan disekitar kami tumbang.

Aku tersentak dan menarik Sungmin berdiri. Serangan lagi? Aku cukup jago bertarung. Lagipula kalau aku nggak bertarung, siapa yang akan melindungi Sungmin. Kuraih tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya. Aku langsung mengeluarkan sayapku dan terbang melesat keatas menghindari tumbangan pohon- pohon itu.

" Keluar juga, Cho Kyuhyun." Kudengar suara seseorang.

Srat! Cahaya merah melesat kearahku. Aku langsung melesat menghindar. Kutatap sosok yang tadi bicara. Zhoumi hyung? Dia menemukan kami berdua? Bagaimana dengan keluargaku yang lain?

Zhoumi hyung membidikkan senapan lasernya kearahku. " Target terkunci." Gumamnya dingin dan cahaya- cahaya merah melesat cepat kearahku.

" Pegangan yang erat, Sungmin!" Perintahku cepat sambil terbang menghindari cahaya- cahaya mematikan itu.

" Aargh!" Tiba- tiba kudengar Sungmin menjerit.

Aku tersentak. " Wae?"

" Kakiku.." Erangnya kesakitan.

Aku menunduk. Kulihat darah menetes dari kaki kanan Sungmin. Kakinya tertembus laser? Sungmin itu tetap android! Sesempurna apapun dia, robot benar- benar nggak bisa menahan serangan laser. Aku belum mengeset anti laser dalam tubuhnya!

Perlahan Sungmin lemas dan langsung diam. Sial! Dia rusak!

" Berikan dia padaku, Cho Kyuhyun!" Seru Zhoumi hyung lagi sangar.

" Andwaeyo!" Bantahku cepat. " Apapun yang terjadi, Sungmin milikku! Aku tak akan menyerahkannya pada kalian! Dia milikku! Aku mencintainya dan akan melindunginya!"

" Dasar keras kepala!" Zhoumi hyung menembakkan laser panjang kearahku.

Aku tak bisa bergerak. Kupejamkan mataku. Ini akhir untukku dan Sungmin..

Zzzzzttt! Tiba- tiba kurasakan tenaga elektromagnetik yang kuat menyelubungiku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Ah, para hyungku.. Mereka melayang memutariku sambil menahan serangan laser itu dengan tenaga magnet. Tapi Teukie hyung dan Kibum hyung nggak ada.

" Kyu.. Gwaenchanayo?" Donghae hyung menoleh kearahku cemas. " Sungmin terluka. Ia harus dibetulkan secepatnya!"

" Arraseo!" Seruku cepat.

" Teukie hyung dan Kibum hyung menahan Henry." Gumam Yesung hyung. Setelah pancaran laser itu berhenti Yesung hyung melesat cepat kearah Zhoumi hyung sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya.

Mataku melotot menatap Yesung hyung. Sebuah bola kecil keluar dari tangannya dan melayang jatuh. Yesung hyung menendang bola kecil itu kearah Zhoumi hyung.

Duar! Zhoumi hyung meledak.

" Apa itu?" Seruku kaget.

" Penemuan terbaru Siwon. Sama seperti alat pengendali mesin milikmu. Kalau mesin itu meledak, semua mesin yang terkena asapnya akan mati dan rusak secara otomatis." Jelas Hae hyung cepat.

Siwon hyung memutar tubuhnya kearahku dan melayang lebih kebawah untuk melihat luka Sungmin. Siwon hyung menengadah menatapku. " Cepat selamatkan dia.. Meski android, kau merancangnya seperti manusia. Kalau kehilangan banyak darah, dia akan benar- benar mati."

Satu perintah itu membuatku tersadar kalau sosok yang kini kupeluk sedang berada diujung tanduk. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun aku memutar tubuhku dan melesat menuju rumah utama. Aku tak perduli bagaimana keadaan Zhoumi hyung. Aku nggak peduli bagaimana pertarungan mereka..

Aku hanya ingin Sungmin-ku kembali hidup!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kibum hyung memompa darah masuk kedalam tubuh Sungmin. Aku menyambungkan beberapa kabel ke tubuh androidku yang semakin pucat. Kata Kibum hyung dia kehilangan sampai dua liter darah manusia dan itu membuat jantungnya melemah. Kalau jantungnya sampai berhenti berdetak, maka Sungmin nggak akan bisa dihidupkan lagi. Dia itu mesin.

Kuraih tangan Sungmin. Dingin.. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu tangannya hangat.

" Kyu.. Tolong ambilkan generator penghubung dan sambungkan dengan alat pemicu yang kusambungkan ke jantung Sungmin." Perintah Kibum hyung cepat.

Aku menuruti perintahnya. Aku nggak bisa banyak membantu, meski aku pencipta Sungmin, Kibum hyung adalah ahli tubuh manusia. Dan dialah yang sangat dibutuhkan saat ini. Hanya dia..

Aku tak bisa apa- apa.. Aku hanya bisa memandangi sosok Sungmin kalut.

" Kyu!" Sentak Kibum hyung cepat.

Aku tersentak menatapnya. " Na-nae, hyung?"

" Kalau kau hanya menatap Sungmin begitu, lebih baik kau keluar saja!" Seruan Kibum hyung membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Aku hanya bisa menatap Sungmin.. Aku tak bisa membantunya..?

Kurasakan air mataku menetes. " Mian, hyung.." Bisikku lirih. Ini pertama kalinya seumur hidupku menangis. Menangisi seseorang yang sangat kusayangi.

Kibum hyung menepuk bahuku lembut. " Mian kalau aku terlalu kasar, Kyu. Tapi aku hanya nggak mau membuang waktu. Kalau kau hanya diam saja, kau hanya akan membuang- buang waktu Sungmin. Kita nggak punya banyak waktu.."

Kutatap Kibum hyung yang tengah tersenyum kearahku. " Aku.. Akan membantu hyung sebisanya.. Aku akan menghidupkan Sungmin kembali.. Dia orang yang penting untukku, hyung."

Kibum hyung mengangguk. " Bagus. Sekarang, buang pikiran kalut dan kembalilah menjadi Kyuhyun yang gila penelitian."

" Nae, hyung!"

Kami menghabiskan waktu semalam penuh di dalam laboratoriumku. Kali ini, kubiarkan pintu laboratorium terbuka dan siapapun boleh masuk sesuka mereka. Aku sudah nggak perduli lagi dengan privasi atau semacamnya.

Berita terakhir yang kudengar dari Hankyung hyung kalau Yesung hyung, Siwon hyung dan Donghae hyung berhasil mematikan semua system senjata Zhoumi hyung. Dan karena Henry berhasil didapatkan Teukie hyung, mau nggak mau Zhoumi hyung menyerah agar dongsaeng setianya itu dikembalikan.

Tapi Zhoumi hyung berjanji kalau masalah ini nggak akan selesai seperti masalah Yesung hyung. Dan karena khawatir mereka menyerang lagi, Teukie hyung langsung pergi ke akademi untuk bicara dengan Sooman-sshi. Semoga saja Teukie hyung berhasil.

Aku tak ingin kehilangan Sungmin..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kyu.." Kudengar suara seseorang yang amat kurindukan. Apa ini mimpi? Ya, mimpi.. Karena aku bisa mendengar suara lembut itu. Aku nggak mau terbangun dari mimpiku ini. Nggak mau..

" Kyu.." Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini bersamaan dengan sentuhan lembut dikepalaku.

Siapa yang memanggilku?

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Aku lelah sekali. Kepalaku terasa pusing dan mataku berat. Aku nggak tidur selama dua hari hanya untuk memperbaiki seluruh kerusakan di kaki Sungmin. Aku nggak tahu ternyata aku tertidur.

" Bangun Kyu.." Kali ini aku benar- benar bisa mengenali suara siapa itu.

Aku bangun dan menatap pemandangan yang tak bisa kupercayai. Sungmin tengah duduk sambil menatapku yang tertidur disamping tempatnya berbaring. Kibum hyung tersenyum menatapku.

" Sung..min..?"

" Berhasil, Kyu." Gumam Kibum hyung. Tubuhnya condong kebelakang. Dan nyaris jatuh, tapi untungnya Siwon hyung langsung muncul dibelakangnya dan menahannya. Kibum hyung langsung tertidur.

Siwon hyung menggendong tubuh Kibum hyung dan menatapku sambil tersenyum lega. " Akan kubawa Kibummie ke kamarnya." Ucapnya.

Aku nggak bisa membalas. Kutatap lagi Sungmin yang tersenyum kearahku. Perlahan aku menyentuh wajahnya. Hangat.. Seperti waktu itu.. In benar, kan? Bukan mimpi?

" Aku hangat, Kyu.." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap tanganku yang masih menyentuh wajahnya.

Dengan semua sisa tenagaku aku berdiri dan langsung mencium bibir Sungmin. Sama seperti dulu. Sungmin hanya diam tak membalas ciumanku. Tapi aku nggak mau berhenti seperti waktu itu. Kususupkan tanganku kebelakang kepalanya dan menekannya agar aku bisa menciumnya semakin dalam. Mulut Sungmin perlahan terbuka dan aku mulai melumat bibirnya. Aku benar- benar menciumnya.

Lama- lama tubuh Sungmin meronta pelan. Ia mendorongku. Dan aku menurut. Kulepas bibrinya lalu menatapnya. " Sesak, Kyu.." Ucapnya pelan. Wajahnya memerah. Sangat manis..

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia menatap namja yang kini berada dihadapanku. Aku langsung memeluk tubuh androidku itu erat. " Sungmin.. Saranghaeyo.."

" Eh? Apa itu saranghaeyo, Kyu?"

Aku hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan polos Sungmin. " Itu artinya aku mencintaimu. Perasaan yang lebih kuat dari sayang. Itu artinya aku benar- benar ingin memilikimu dan ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya.."

Aku tahu dia mengerti..

Kurasakan Sungmin balas memelukku pelan- pelan. " Ah, Kyu.. Kalau begitu aku juga cinta pada Kyu. Aku ingin terus bersamamu.." Ucapnya dengan nada riang.

" Aku tahu." Jawabku sok.

Perlahan kurasakan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa menyerangku. Mataku benar- benar nggak bisa bertahan lagi. Tapi kali ini aku nggak merasa takut untuk tertidur. Mimpi buruk sudah berlalu. Android sempurnaku telah kembali. Apa yang kukhawatirkan sekarang?

" Sungmin.." Panggilku setengah sadar.

" Nae?"

" Aku ngantuk banget.." Lanjutku dan menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya masih dengan posisi memeluk Sungmin.

Ditengah kesadaranku kudengar Sungmin tertawa pelan. " Tidurlah, Kyu.."

Setelah kalimat itu kudengar. Aku nggak bisa mengingat apapun. Yang kurasakan hanya satu.

Hangat..

.

Fourth story ending.

* * *

.

sesuai janji yg aq buat di The Future Series :: Believe, cerita berikutnya aq updet secepat mungkin dengan cast utama KyuMin..

hhehe..

di story ini formatnya emng agak beda sama story lainnya, tadinya bagian awal mw aku gabungin di story sebelumnya, tapi karena story Believe udah kepanjanan jdi aq batal dan masukkin di awal crta bgini.. (konsepnya jdi kaya 7 Years of Love.. Ada yg pernah baca? hhehe)

ok.. ini balesan review dari aq.. hhoho

mulai skarang aq manggil kalian pke nama kecil ajj, yaa.. *mian klo kedengeran SKSD* :p

... cekidot...

**Ichigo-chan** ::kangin? hhehe.. tentunya klo tkoh utamanya teukie dya bkal muncul.. tapi klo ditanya kapan muncul.. tunggu aja.. kali ini ngg ada bocoran syapa yg akan jadi peran utama di story berikutnya, sih.. XD

**Arisa-chan** :: beneran kyumin kan? hanchul? tnang ajj.. masih bnyak story the future series yg akan terbit.. hhaha *llu kata perusahaan apa*

**WhiteCat-sshi** :: yayy.. HWAITING! ^0^

**Dhikae-sshi** :: bnarkah makin keren? gomawo sangat~~

**Kyuminbee-sshi** :: Inilah kyumin! hhoho..

**Sapphire Pearls-sshi** :: Mian kelamaan.. Apakah updet kali ini cepet? smoga jja.. hhehe.. aq akan usahain ngg lama-lama updet lagi, deh..

**Firah-sshi** :: updet'a cepet kan? *pede sejuta*

**Phila-sshi** :: Hah? Wookie bulukan nungguin Yesung? oke.. akan kupertemukan mereka kmbali secepatnya! hhoho

**Coldonechiibi-sshi** :: Ini kyumin, lho.. fufufu

**Cajungsoo-sshi** :: keren? wooow... gomawo.. XD

**Mentari-sshi** :: Nih udah lanjut koq.. lanjut trus mentok aq.. (ngelawak garing, ooy..)

**Cloudyue291** atau **Yue-sshi** :: banyakin Yewook? wuuih.. tunggu jja.. XD

**Pootree-sshi** :: Howeehh, unnie-q yg satu ini.. Kissu antara Sibum? nnti aja dah.. hhehe.. don't kill me unnie! XO

**Yuya-sshi** :: bener kan kurang greget.. huwee... tpi gwaenchana.. nih, Kyumin-a.. hhehe

**Maki-chan** :: yewook pasti akan bersatu! ngg boleh pisah, lah.. hhehe.. sabar jja ya menantikan episode kangteuk disini.. :p

**Seoryun-sshi** :: udah updet, saeng.. ^0^

**Pipit-sshi** :: Kurang? sudah aq duga,, mian, yaa.. tunggu jja bagian yg lainnya.. hhoho

**Sulli-sshi** :: tunggu.. jngan deg-deg'n! Aq ngg mw kmu jantungan.. hhehe *gaje banget* yupz.. nih udh aq updet.. :D

.

Nah, juga buat semua silent readers yg baca tapi ngg review,, pliis give me a review.. *ngambil kantong permen buat minta review* #plak!

siip, see you in next story on The Future series.. I hope I can fast update again..

jngan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom Review untuk author sarap ini, yaa.. XD


End file.
